Battle of Miraculous Universes
by Crimson Razorz
Summary: This is a story of alternate universes and time travel. (But mostly alternate universes). Evil versions of the two heroes set off to conquer other worlds. The future travels back to stop them after an Akumatized villain was sent to them. The first target: the very home of Ladybug and Cat Noir.
1. The Akumatizer

Thunder roared, rain fell.  
Somewhere the city of Paris, Theo Bardot's workshop interior kept flashing as a figure did his metalwork.

In the building, a teenaged blonde boy, in black cat themed tights and fake ears, held his sweat as sparks flew.  
He decided to take a break, as he wiped the sweat off, stepped back to look at he done.

Suddenly, thunder opened the doors. A figure marched in. He had similar clothing, only his suit was white, had a silver bell and his eyes were red in his butterfly mask.  
"Copycat, is everything in preparation?"  
Copycat kneeled, "It is Cat Blanc. The Gateway is ready for the others."

The Gateway had a platform. On the sides, gun-looking devices pointed at each other. At the centre, a circular frame as tall as a regular door stood.

A female voice was heard, "Good, then we will sent in someone first." A girl with two ponytails waltzed in, dressed in black with a skirt at her knees and a butterfly mask to go with it, "Someone who came into this world, someone who gave us the power to travel through the so-called Multiverse, someone who is now in the army. Bring in the Akumatizer!"

A man wearing a dark purple mask, a black skin-tight suit, hood and cape came in. Behind him, Evillustrator prepared his sketchpad and copied the Gateway.  
The Akumatizer gazed upon it, smiled, "I'm glad I brought the two of you here. When I first came into this world, I wanted to leave as soon as possible, but now that I'm the Akumatizer, I will bring the universes together."

She laughed in approval, "So, tell me, is there any world you would like to invade first?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, Miss Fortune." He gave out a devilish grin, "Mine."

* * *

"I still can't believe you and Charlotte are engaged at such a young age, Emma." A tall blonde boy in a white V-neck collared shirt, denim jeans and two colourful bracelets on his right wrist looked at the girl's silver jade ring.

The park was bright, the fountain glistened in beauty. The two teenagers sat at the edge of it.

Emma had blonde hair which was at the top of her neck. She was also in a thin pale yellow sweater and deep blue skinny jeans, carrying a pink backpack.  
She chuckled, "Come on Louis, Charlotte and I have been together for a long time. And I'm glad she proposed to me when she did."  
"But don't you think it's weird?"  
"Weird as in I'm going the marry my sort-of half sister from an alternate universe where Mum and uncle Luka are together or the fact that she proposed to me only two weeks ago?"

Before he could answer, bright green electricity sparked in front of them. A portal grew.

Emma stood up off the fountain, "It must be Hugo. We haven't seen him for weeks."  
"Yeah, ever since he joined the Order of the Multiverse, he has been getting twice the work as he did when he was a member of the Defenders of Time."  
Emma smirked, "Why don't we throw him in the fountain as soon as he comes out?"  
Louis stared at her in disbelief, "You want to torture our poor little brother for being away too long?" He gave a toothy grin before nodding, "I'm in."

The portal flashed as a person walked out.  
They were getting ready to grab him and throw him in, but the faces were full of horror moments after they watched him go through.

For that person was none other than the Akumatizer. He extended his hand, opened it as three Akumas flew off to find their hosts.  
One landed on a guitarist's Jagged Stone pick, another flew to a little girl's bracelet and the last one went to a motorcyclist's helmet.  
"Disclord, Dark Angel, Roadhog. I, the Akumatizer, am giving you the power to express your emotions through music, make people kind enough to play with you and be king of the roads. In return, I want Paris's protectors to disappear, permanently. Can you do that?"

All three smiled darkly, "Yes."  
Darkness engulfed them.

Disclord had a dark blue afro, a dark blue mask where the lower wings reached his chin and a black leather jacket. He also wore a yellow shirt with crossbone guitars, pitch black baggy pants and golden glittered combat boots. He wielded a golden guitar with an open mouthed dragon head with ruby eyes.

Dark Angel wore a white robe with white feathered wings, outlined in black. Her bracelet glowed in a dark golden colour. Her brown bangs covered her eyes, but the hair shape resembled a butterfly.

Finally, Roadhog had a full body leather suit. His helmet covered most of his head, but the visor, of course, was a butterfly. The bike obtained a dark shade of brown and got a hog's head.

Louis and Emma ran behind a bench. A red blur flew out of her bag.  
Louis looked at the three akumatized victims, "Emma, I'm going to call Charlotte. You do your thing."  
"Don't have to tell me twice. Tikki, Spots On!"

(Transformation Sequence)

 _At the Agreste Mansion, in the bedroom:_

A girl with night-sky blue hair walked out the bathroom with one hand drying her hair with a white towel. She was getting ready for a jog. She grabbed her phone and a pair of earphones. As she took them, she looked at a picture of her and Emma on the desk. On the right, Emma was giving a wink and a cheesy smile while holding two fingers and the other arm around her. On the left, the girl was doing the same.

"Plagg, where are you? We're about to go jogging."

A mini black cat was on the bed, flipping through the channels, groaning in boredom while eating his camembert.  
"Plagg, you lazy cat."  
"Come on, Charlotte, can't you let me do my own thing?"  
Veins were popping from her head and her arms were crossed, "You always do your own thing."  
Plagg stopped changing channels and hovered, "Look kid, I need a break and those other times were to short."  
Before she could argue with him, she noticed there was something on the news. She turned up to volume.

"It seems the Akumatizer have returned and has turned three people into his minions. Ladybug was seen fighting them in the park."

She put her head closer to the screen, "Oh, Hugo, how did you end up like this again?"  
Suddenly, her phone rang, "Hey Louis... I know, I saw it on the news... I'll be right there."  
The window opened, "Looks like jogging will have to wait. Plagg, Claws Out!"

(Transformation Sequence)

 _At the park:_

Labybug was having trouble battling four enemies at once. Disclord pointed her guitar at her, "Face my fiery rage!"  
He gave a hard strum and an inferno blasted out of the dragon head's mouth. She twirled her yoyo to shield her.

Soon she found herself surrounded by the four. Roadhog drove his bike towards her, but then, a something silver spun and hit the front wheel.  
Causing him to fling off and land on Disclord. The bike wheeled to the Akumatizer instead and hilariously ran over him, leaving a tyre mark on him.

"Just in time, Kitty Noir."  
She grabbed her staff and grabbed Dark Angel's bracelet, "I'm just glad to see my lady is okay."  
Crushing the bracelet, letting the Akuma out and letting Ladybug purify it.  
Kitty Noir faced the others, "That's one, only three to go."  
"Remember where the Hugo's Akuma was last time?"  
"Yep, it was in the mask."

"Lucky Charm!" A rubber ball appeared. "Okay, I know I said this many times, but this is ridiculous."

She looked at Disclord's boot, the guitar, Kitty Noir's hand, Roadhog's helmet, the Akumatizer's cape and the ball.  
"I got it, use your Cataclysm and pull the Akumatizer's cape when I tell you."  
Disclord ran to get in firing range, but he didn't notice the ball he tripped on. His guitar and pick went flying to Ladybug.  
She used it as a bat to knock Roadhog's helmet off.  
"Now!"

Kitty Noir activated her Cataclysm and followed her instructions. The helmet hit the mask and both Akumas flew out.  
Ladybug smashed the guitar on the pick and let the dark butterfly out.

After they were de-evilized and everything was fixed, Ladybug and Kitty Noir ran to a dark-haired teen, who was lying on the ground.  
Ladybug asked if he was okay.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Emma. But why do I taste rubber?"  
The two looked at each other and decided to say nothing.  
Louis came out of the bush, "I'm glad your alright."

They looked at him because of his position.  
He quickly stuttered, "I-I-I wasn't hiding, no no, I was, um, finding if there was any, uh, poisonous b-berries to use."  
Kitty Noir sighed, "No matter. Hugo, how did you become the Akumatizer again?"

Hugo explained. He didn't remember much, but it was enough to tell them what's going to happen.

There was something Louis couldn't understand, "If you told them to invade this world, why aren't they doing it now?"  
"Because I didn't just tell them to come here. Since I'm from the future to them, I told them to conquer it in their time."  
Ladybug took his arm helped him up," Then let's stop them."  
"We can't. Yes, we can travel back in time, but any of us might slip up and reveal who we are."  
Louis grabbed the other, "Maybe we could send in someone from an alternate universe to warn them or stop the army."  
Kitty Noir suggested a Ladybug and they all ask why.  
"Ladybug's a responsible hero and if we use a Cat Noir, He'd probably get distracted about the fact that he'll be in another universe other than his own."

Hugo's face lit up, "Of course, I know which Ladybug to send. Let's go!"  
"Okay we will," Ladybug assured him, "But first."  
Louis and Ladybug threw him into the fountain. As he crawled out, he threw his arms in disbelief.

* * *

It was a dark night, as Miss Fortune stood on top of a building. A portal opened behind them.  
She smiled, "What took you so long?"

A punk girl in a leather jacket and spiked bracelets emerged from the portal, "We had an issue with a hero named Fixer Upper. I... influenced her to join the army as Troublemaker."  
A black-haired boy in a black hoodie followed though, "So, I take it that everything went well?"  
She nodded.  
"Then why is the Akumatizer out of our possession?!"  
Miss Fortune walked closer to them, looking at them in the eye, "It was part of the plan to either draw his siblings here, distract them or both. And here I thought he would actually destroy them. No matter, we have bigger fish to fry."

The girl gritted her teeth, "Fine, but if the plan doesn't work out, you will pay dearly."  
She closed in to her face, "May I remind you, we don't work FOR you, we work WITH you."

The girl stepped back and grunted, then took something out of her pocket. It was a small cage with a red kwami, "Please don't do this, please."  
"Shut up, or should I remind you who's commands you, you obey me. You hear me?!"  
She responded with a squeaky "Yes, Mistress."

The cage was thrown onto the ground, smashed into pieces, letting her out.

"Tikki, Dark Spots On!"

She transformed into her Ladybug suit. The only unique feature about her was at the centre of every spot, was a spike.  
She laughed, "This world will know the name of... Ladybeetle."

The boy with black hair did the same, "Plagg, Dark Claws Out!"

His claws were sharper, he had thorned shoulder pads and his hair was black.  
A sinister smile was given, "Look out world, Cat Rogue is here."

Ladybeetle and Cat Rogue walked to the edge. She looked around and noticed something,  
"Hey, Miss Fortune, where's your cat gone?  
"My husband's running an errand. He's... off to get an item for me, for us."

She looked back at the scene, fidgeting with her wedding ring.


	2. Mini Menace Ladybug

It was a normal day at the Louvre Museum. The class was on a field trip to gaze upon the new exhibits. The tour guide stopped and turned to them.

"Now, everyone pair up and meet me back here in 30 minutes."  
Marinette and Alya wandered around at some of them.

Alya was taking photos of ladybug resembling relics, "This is so going to be in the blog."  
"I thought the blog was dedicated to Ladybug."  
"It is. We know about her and the Pharaohs, so what if these are connected to her. Maybe they _are_ connected to her."  
Marinette chuckled at her hypothesis.

Meanwhile, Adrien and Nino wandered off to another part of the exhibit.  
"Dude, this just keeps getting better and better. The only thing that would ruin my day is an Akumatized villain coming along.  
Suddenly, there was a shout, a familiar "Adrikins."  
Nino watched as Chloe squeezed Adrien, "I stand corrected."

After 27 more minutes, the class came back to the rendezvous point.  
"I hope everyone had a good look. Now let's go-"  
A portal grew right behind him. He cowardly stepped away slowly.

A figure stepped out, a girl in a ladybug costume and a backpack slowly came out before it closed.

The class stared, the girl looked at her surrounding, "They couldn't have sent me here when it was night? This is just-"  
She grasped her stomach, then clasped her hands to her mouth, running to the nearest garbage bin.

After she... let's not go there... Anyway, she looked back at the class, not realising her mask fell off when she was at the bin.  
To their shock, the girl looked almost exactly like Marinette, only her pigtails were shorter.

When she noticed she was mask-less, she ran back to the bin.  
Unfortunately, it was no point to hide it anymore, so she introduced herself properly,  
"Okay, my name is Marietta Dupain and I'm from an alternate universe where I'm a normal girl by day, Ladybug by night."

Some of the class bought it, others wanted proof.  
"Are you kidding me? I look like your Marietta."  
"Actually, my name is Marinette."

Alya was filming her, asking her about how she got her powers, her age, if there is a Cat Noir in her universe.  
There were some thing she didn't get, like the fact she had no powers at all.

As for the Cat Noir question, "I did see some guy in a cat costume when I on the rooftops."  
"What's he like?"  
"I don't know. What I do know, is he's some guy who's, like, 60... or was that over? It was hard to tell 'cuz he was always in the shadows."

Adrien couldn't believe that the Cat Noir she's from could be an old man.  
Marinette was in disbelief that she was her of another world. More importantly, Marietta was also Ladybug.  
If there were more worlds like that, people will know who Ladybug is.

When someone asked why Marietta was here, she quickly remembered, "Oh, right. I'm here to warn this world's heroes that a lajukanized army from an evil world is coming here."  
Adrien looked at her with a confused face, "You mean an Akumatized army?"  
"Gah, I knew 'lajuka' didn't sound right. Thanks, Hot stuff."

Marinette blushed, remembering the time she had to steal his phone.

"Anyway, I sent here to help the good guys stop the baddies."  
Alya approached her, still filming, "And how are you going to do that if you don't have powers."  
Marietta had a moment of silence, before answering, "Huh, I probably should've asked before hurling myself in."

Everyone was speechless, she shrugged, "Oh well. So, where am I gonna sleep tonight?"  
Marinette thought her to be unbelievable, "There is an army coming, and you're asking where to sleep tonight?"

* * *

The class agreed to keep the whole 'Marietta' thing a secret.

And at the end of the trip, Marietta changed into her casual clothes:  
A pink sleeveless shirt, white stockings with pink stripes and a white skirt.

Marinette and Marietta went to the bakery. Her parents were nice enough to let her stay for a while.

When they went to her room, Marinette got to know more about her counterpart,  
She found out that the only family she had was her father and that she doesn't know any Agrestes.

"What?! How can you not know the Agrestes?"  
She shrugged, "Guess I spent my time studying."

Finally, it was time to call it a night. Marietta agreed to sleep on the sofa.

When she was sound asleep, she and Tikki watched as questions needed to be answered. When she asked about the alternate world Marietta was from, Tikki only stared as she answered, "It could be possible that the theory of the Multiverse could be real. I sensed it, she _is_ you."

There was so much to think about, but she decided to sleep on it. Literally and figuratively.

* * *

Another day, she's back at school.

There were some difficulties to get 'herself' as a temporary student, but it worked out in the end.

As they went in the homeroom, Alya ran to them in excitement and panic,  
"Girl, did you hear what happened last night? Ladybug robbed a jewellery store."

There's no way, it must have been an Akuma trying to frame her, like the Copycat incident.  
Alya grinned, "Don't worry, I know it's not the real Ladybug. I'm sure she'll catch the imposter... And think I know who it is."  
She stared at Marietta, closing in to her face. "Um, what are you doing."  
"When you came here, you said you were Ladybug by night."  
She was offended, "And you think it's me? I warned you about the evil army."

Alya still wasn't convince, "What if that was a lie so you can steal whatever you want?"  
She threw her arms in disbelief, then went to the back of the classroom and took her seat.

Adrien was in deep thought about the Ladybug robbery. After eavesdropping on Alya, it makes some sense.  
Even if Marietta _was_ the culprit, why would she cross worlds to do so?

* * *

Night fell, Marietta snuck out seeing that her doppelganger was 'asleep'.

When she was out of sight, Marinette sat up, "Tikki, I'm having doubts about trusting her. Tikki, Spots On."

And there she was, leaping over rooftops, arriving to an individual in the shadows. Ladybug kept her distance, but she was close enough to eavesdrop.  
"The beacons are in place, now for your part of the deal."

The silhouette looked exactly like Cat Noir, speaking of which, he accidentally surprised her with a light hand on the shoulder.  
The scream gave them away, the Cat Noir Double sped off, leaving Marietta to fight them.

"Marietta Dupain, what are you doing and who was that?"  
She smirked and scoffed, "I made a deal with a handsome devil named 'Cat Blanc'."

Cat Noir groaned, now that there's another copycat. Ladybug stood in shock to see her double like this.  
"How could you do this? You said you were a hero by night."  
"No, I said I am Ladybug by night. Ladybug, The Mini Menace!"

Cat Noir mentally slapped himself back to reality, "So everything you said were lies?"  
She chuckled, "What I said about the army was true, that I have no powers is true, and the part where I'm from an alternate universe is 100% genuine."

He brought his staff out, "Well, I'm _feline_ a little merciful tonight, so why you just _purr_ ender now and we might make a deal more _claw_ esome than whatever he offered you."

"One, cut the stupid puns. And two, not a chance, pest. Once, this world is taken, I'll get the car."  
She charged at the two, who thought it was stupid for her to help evil for a plain, old car.

Since the Mini Menace didn't have powers, she was easily defeated with a single yo-yo tying her to a pole.

* * *

She struggled as the police shoved her in, then declared, "You fools, they will rule your world, and you won't be a part of it!"

They drove off, leaving the duo in the cold air of the night.  
"So Milady, shall we search for this 'Cat Blanc' or at least know what we're up against?"

It doesn't make sense, why send someone powerless and end up having her beaten? Unfortunately, she was too tired to think.

* * *

On the Eiffel Tower, Cat Blanc met up with the other three. Ladybeetle was furious.  
"THIS was your plan?! You idiots, maybe I should have you under my control so you could do things right!"  
Miss Fortune greeted the boy in white with a peck on the cheek as she didn't care about what Ladybeetle said.  
Now, now, Spikey, no need to get your hair crazy. The beacons are in place, soon the whole army will be able to cross over."  
Cat Rogue purred in delight, "Then, let's strike now."

"Uh-uh-uh, let's not get hasty. My kitty has one more errand to do. Isn't that right Kitty?"  
He purred, then kiss her hand, "Anything for you, my queen."


	3. Reinforcements

Everyone in class were talking about what happened with the Mini Menace Ladybug.

Chloe mostly went on blabbering about any Marinette from any reality would always be pathetic.  
Adrien kept thinking about what the Mini Menace said when she got arrested.

Class started, though some of them were still distracted.

Another portal opened up in the middle of the room, but it was rounder and little electricity sparked.  
A teen boy with dark hair and a girl, who was another Marinette look-alike, came through. Only she had longer pigtails and wore blue denim shorts.

The portal was still open, even though they already went through.  
"I assure you, the worst side effect of improper time traveling or universe crossing would be losing your lunch."  
"What are the side effects for proper ones?"  
"Slight nausea."

The girl faced the class and threw out a wave as she ramble, "Hiya, everyone. It's nice to finally meet you all. I'm Bridgette Dupain-Cheng. How are you today?"  
When she noticed Mariette, she made a fangirl scream, "I'm so excited to meet the me of this world. Hi, my name is Bridgette, what's yours?" she rambled as she rapidly shook her hand.  
She gave a nervous chuckle as she answered her question.

Another voice behind her cleared his throat, "Bridgette, calm down, remember why he brought us here."  
A blonde boy, in a sort of uniform, slightly taller than the other two, approached her.  
Bridgette made another squeal as her ahoge made a heart, "Hi Felix!"

Alya stood from her seat, "Are you gonna tell us why you're here, or are you two gonna keep up with your flirting?"  
Felix didn't have time to protest, since the boy took a phone from his pocket, "Maybe I should show you. Name's Hugo, by the way."

He swiped up and a video was shown on the projector.

 **Ladybug: Can I trust you?  
Nino: You bet, Dudette.  
** **Wayzz: Then all you have to say is 'Wayzz, Shell O-**

Hugo panicked and immediately stopped it, "Wrong video."  
Everyone in the room had they eyes wide open, especially Nino, "What was that, dude?"  
Sweat was trickling off his face, "It's nothing, I assure you." Then, he continued finding the right one.  
"There we go."

A picture of a girl dressed in black was shown, "Meet Miss Fortune, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."  
There were several gasps heard. "Don't worry, this is her of an alternate universe. So she was a normal girl, with a normal life. Until she got her feelings rejected by the guy she likes and ended up like that."

Next, an image of Cat Noir in white was shown, "Oh, I forgot about him. This is her husband, Cat Blanc, Adrien Agreste."  
It was unbelievable, they're _married_ in that universe?  
He continued explaining, "He got Akumatized after regretting about rejecting the feelings of the girl he likes."

Alya filmed while asking, "Why didn't their Ladybug and Cat Noir help them?"  
Hugo sighed for a moment, "They don't exist. Also, Lepidoptera, the Hawk Moth in that universe, tried to purify the two Akumas before they escaped. He was devastated when he found out that his... that two innocent people, teenagers no less, have fallen victim."

Then, he introduced Ladybeetle and Cat Rogue. He even showed a clip of them defeating a hero.

 **Ladybeetle: That's enough out of you, do-gooder. Time to evilize.(Capture butterfly, releases Akuma, Akuma corrupts perfume bottle)  
Now, you will use your powers to get the man of your dreams. In return, you will pledge your loyalty to us. No longer Perfumer, forever Princess Fragrance!**

Rose watch in horror as she watch herself become a villain.  
"In their world, Rose wasn't the only one."  
A slideshow was played as he listed the former heroes, "Cupid, Dark Cupid. Chronoskates, Timebreaker. Mr Cuddly, Despair Bear. Sketch Heartist, Evillustrator. Boulder Dash, Stoneheart. The Zoo, Animan. Guitar Hero, Guitar _Villain_."

Then, a picture of Paris in smoke, in ruin. "If we don't stop them, their army of the Akumatized will make this world like theirs. Which is why I'm getting all the help we need. At first we were going to sent a ladybug, but that wouldn't be enough. So we brought reinforcements."

Out of the portal, a boy in blue and white, a girl with a flute in white with a treble clef on her chest and a boy in full body blue with blue streaks walked through.  
"Meet Kid Mime, Melodie and Mercury. The Quantic Kids."

Next, another Ladybug, only the tips of her pigtails were dyed red, and a Cat Noir with a mask that looked like he got it from a masquerade ball.  
"For now, I'm calling them 'Retrobug' and 'Black Cat'."

Then, a Marinette, but her hair was down, wearing white jeans with an XY on her back pocket and a shirt that matched Adrien's.  
"Ah, Marinette Agreste, the sister of Adrien Agreste, and she is also a Guardian."

Finally, "Ladybug and Kitty Noir from the... From where I'm from."  
Kitty Noir gazed upon them newcomers, "Hugo, I thought we were just bringing a Ladybug."  
"We were, but Bridgette made a suggestion and you know my troubles of saying 'no'."  
(Future) Ladybug made a face of disbelief, "Because she reminds you too much of Mum?"  
"Mm-hm. Too much."

He turned back to the class, "That's my sister. Anyway, we'll be staying here for a while. Don't worry, I know a place where they can stay in the meantime."

* * *

Marietta ran as policemen chased. Escaping prison wasn't hard.  
When she got caught again, they stuffed her into the car.

As they drove, they noticed Cat Blanc standing in the middle of the road. He unsheathed his right claw as white particles gathered.

When it was about to hit him, SLAM! His palm struck the hood, turning it to dust as everyone in it flew forward.  
He activated his Cataclysm again, "Now, who should I turn to dust?"  
They all ran, leaving the Mini Menace behind.

"What do you want now?" She asked bitterly.  
He destroyed the cuffs, "I did something for you, now you do something for me, and you still get the car."

When she asked, he grinned, "Bring me the Grimoire."


	4. Cat Blanc (Briefly)

All of the alternated heroes were at the lobby at the hotel. After Hugo, Emma and Charlotte got their room, Hugo crashed onto a bed with his duffle bag.  
Emma chuckled, "Is your boss okay with us time travelling with you?"  
Hugo sat up and took a breath, "Actually, I haven't notified Director Kubdel."

Charlotte's jaw fell off, "You could get fired for this."  
"With two jobs, it's a little hard to keep track of everything."

* * *

Meanwhile, Alya, Nino, Marinette and Adrien were eavesdropping of their conversation.  
Alya wanted to know more of the other heroes, Nino wanted to find out what that video of him was about, Adrien and Marinette were concerned about their identities.  
Marinette spoke nervously, "I don't think this is a good idea." Unfortunately, Alya ignored her and kept listening.

On the other side of the door, the four heard them about to go out. They separated and hid behind the nearest vases they could find.

After they left, they tried to get in, but they couldn't. As soon as they decided to give in and turned their backs, Plagg fazed through the door and unlocked it.  
When they asked how Adrien did it, he told them they must've left it unlocked.

Alya searched through the duffle bag and found the phone. Marinette still wasn't fond of this, but she had to try to keep her other life a secret.  
After search through its photos, Adrien noticed a video.

He selected it and...

 **Plagg: Hey, Sugar Cube!  
Tikki: I already told you not to call me that. Do you hear me call you 'Stinky Sock'?  
**

That's when the video ended.  
Another video was picked.

 **Nino: Wayzz, Shell On. (Transforms)**

Nino stared at it in awe, "That's me? I gotta say, I like the breakdancing bit." Another video:

 **?: Hugo Agreste, I now welcome you to the Defenders of Time.  
Audience: (Claps and Cheers)  
Emma: Go Hugo!  
Louis: Awesome!  
Hugo: Thank you, Aunt Alix- I mean, Director Kubdel.  
**

Marinette and Alya were speechless, Nino snapped them out of it. Adrien played the next one:

 **Emma: So, let me get this straight. You're from an alternate universe where Marinette and Luka get together?  
Charlotte: Yeah, pretty much.  
Emma: And all the Miraculous in your world were destroyed?  
Charlotte: Yep.  
Emma: What did you say your name was?  
Charlotte: Charlotte Dupain-Cheng.  
Emma: Huh.**

They watched many of them, some were kind of funny. For example:

 **Plagg: Dangerous? How so?  
Master Fu: Does the disappearance of Atlantis ring a bell?  
Plagg: I had too much cheese.  
Master Fu: The Leaning Tower of Pisa?  
Plagg: I didn't see it.  
Master Fu: DINOSAURS!**

Alya laughed at the little creature. It was hard to believe that something so small and cute could cause so much damage.

A lot of time past. Surprisingly, they weren't back yet. Alya downloaded a copy of all the videos before they left. Marinette was relieved that they didn't reveal their identities.

* * *

Adrien crashed onto the bed. Unfortunately, Natalie had called him to his father's office.  
Gabriel was about to speak, but a crash into the window interrupted him.

Kneeling by the broken glass was a certain white cat boy. After him was an exhausted Mini Menace.

Adrien tried to run for a place to transform, but Cat Blanc grabbed a hold of him and put his claw near his face.  
"Gabriel Agreste, if you value your son's life, GIVE ME THE BOOK!"  
He gritted his teeth, he couldn't lose him like he lost Emilie. Cat Blanc activated his Cataclysm. "Alright, I'll do it."

He ran to the safe and took the Grimoire. As he handed it to him, the cat took it, unaware that his destructive power was still on, turning it into ashes.  
"My wife's gonna destroy me." He turned his head to 'himself', "After I destroy you."  
The Mini Menace had a horrified face, "Wait, you said we were going to take it and leave, even if it becomes dust first. No one gets hurt."  
"It was implied."

Suddenly, there was a shout, "BLACK STORM!"  
A huge black laser hit the white cat, hurling him to a wall, leaving an imprint. Standing groggily, he leapt out of the same window he crashed through. The Mini Menace was going to follow, but a young voice called to her, "Marietta, you don't have to do this. Think about what's right. You can choose to do the right thing. Please... You are more than that, I know it."  
She turned to Adrien, closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and race out after the devil.

Adrien sighed, then turn to the source of the Black Storm. Black Cat strolled towards him, "You okay?"  
Adrien nervously chuckled, "Yeah. I didn't know you could do that."  
"Alternate universe, different powers."

Gabriel didn't stop staring at him, wanting to know what just happened. Black Cat started explaining.

* * *

On the roof of Arc de Triomphe, the other three waited.  
Ladybeetle was about to lose her temper again, "What's taking him so long?!"

On cue, Cat Blanc landed before them, while the Mini Menace climbed in fatigue.  
"Would it hurt if you just help me out?"

Miss Fortune approached her husband as if she didn't exist, "The spell book?"  
"Disintegrated, my love. As you requested."  
She chuckled and turned to Cat Rogue, " _Now_ , we can strike."

A portal appeared on the ground. Out came Evillustrator, Stormy Weather, Lady Wifi and Mime.  
The evil Ladybugs and Cat Noirs landed, Mini Menace groaned as she was nearly at the top.

Ladybeetle smiled as she took a deep breath, "Get the Gateway and guard it until everyone is through."  
A small chuckle escaped her mouth, "Soon, nothing will get in our way in taking this world. Nothing's gonna stop us!"  
She couldn't stop herself from laughing maniacally.

The Mini Menace watched, then thought of what Adrien said during the break in.  
Was this right? What should she do?

 _ **Okay, chapter done. Sorry for taking so long. Went to a Funeral (May he live on in the Heavens).**_

 ** _Anyway, I've been thinking. Wonder what Mayura's (Peacock Villain) Transformation Phrase could be.  
_** ** _I might be thinking too much, but I was thinking:  
_** ** _"Duusu, Dark Feathers Bloom/Shed."_**

 ** _What about you. What do you think it might be?_**


End file.
